


Disaster Gays

by WordObsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Disaster Gays, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordObsessed/pseuds/WordObsessed
Summary: Logan and Virgil have been friends for forever, but can they take their relationship a step up?





	Disaster Gays

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt I got on Tumblr, and the park I mention is a real, really cool place. Enjoy!

Logan and Virgil had been friends for forever- if forever counts as ten years. They had meet when Logan, a broke fifteen year old, took up a summer job at the coffee shop Virgil's patents owned, and only a few months later, moved to Virgil's school. They'd quickly picked each other out, and Virgil somehow pulled Logan into his friend group, Logan adjusting almost flawlessly. In their senior year, they'd both submitted an array of college applications, happening to receive and accept offers to the same school. They'd requested each other as roommates, and continued to live life together.

Now Logan was 20 and Virgil 21, and they continued to be close friends, even with separate jobs and separate apartments. Texting on weekdays and meeting every Friday night or Saturday morning, they were barely inseparable. And true to any fanfiction, that would grow into something more.

Logan had first known that he loved Virgil one night in college.

His roommate was late. He was supposed to be back an hour ago, after his final class. First, it was assumed that he had just been sidetracked, then perhaps stopped at the library or at a professor's office, then just panicking.

"Hey V, just wondering where you are, making sure you're okay. Call me back if you won't be back in ten minutes, okay?" He ended the voicemail, biting his lip and standing up to open the door. He opened the door and wandered down the dorm hall, all the way to the front door in case Virgil had lost his key, and his phone had died, even though either of those were highly unlikely, but the search turned up no Virgil.

Breathing deeply, he walked back to their room, sitting back down on his bed and checking his phone. He checked to make sure his ringer was on for what felt like the fiftieth time, and typed a couple more words on his laptop.

After staring at the blinking cursor, he shook his head. He would be home soon. He would be home soon. He would be home soon.

He checked his phone. Nothing. He refreshed his email, dismissing a useless notification or two. He checked his phone. He started cleaning off his desk.

The door opened.

Virgil walked in.

"Virgil! You're okay!" Logan realized immediately after he said it that he sounded crazy. Of course he was okay.

"Yeah, sorry Lo. I was leaving class, but when I was halfway home, Amy ran past me. Remember that girl from my psych class?"

Logan nodded. "Vaguely."

"She was running, and I thought she was crying, so I caught up to her, and we were talking, and I can't really say the details, but I had to take her back to her room, and my phone was still off from class, and I only turned it back on as I came up to our dorm, I didn't mean to scare you."

He looked as scared as Logan had felt, more worried about others than himself. Logan's heart melted a little, and he wrapped his roommate in a hug. "It's fine. I just want you to be safe."

Virgil, meanwhile, was more oblivious, and guarded his heart. He fell in love with Logan after college, on a Saturday they were spending together. The two were at Virgil's kitchen table, playing board games. At that moment, they were on Clue, and he had a feeling that Logan was winning.

"It was Professor Plum, with the wrench, in the billiard room." Logan said, flipping down each card in the secret envelope as he said the character, object, or location. "Although I wonder how you would murder someone effectively with a wrench with other people in the house.

Virgil shrugged. "Maybe the billiard room has good soundproofing, or the professor is a medical professional and knows how to effectively kill people.

"Do you ever wonder at your own dark humor?"

"Nope."

Logan chuckled, sweeping up his cards. "Next game, then?"

"Next game."

As they began to put all the pieces back, Virgil's stomach rumbled.

"Do you want to stop and get lunch?" Logan asked.

"Would that be okay?"

"Of course. How about pizza? We could get it delivered."

"That sounds great."

Logan stood up to get his phone from where it was charging on the counter, so Virgil finished putting away.

As he set up their prearranged next game- chess, he heard Logan put in their pizza order. Half sausage, half pepperoni, four breadsticks. The same thing they'd lived on in college.

By the time he sat back down, Virgil had set up the game, even giving Logan the white pieces, which earned him a smile.

"Have you ever noticed how well we work together?" Logan asked, moving a pawn.

Virgil thought about it. Even when they had first met, they had always managed to work with each other, over the course of their friendship memorizing favorites and doing little things for each other that did nothing but strengthen their relationship. Eventhe few disagreements they had were all discussed rationally; it wasn't in Logan's nature to shout, and Virgil had experienced too many verbal fights of his own from childhood to allow him to raise his voice at his best friend.

"Yeah. I really think we do."

They had weathered so many years together, it was almost like they'd been destined for each other. Not even the Universe could tear them apart. And that was nice. He wanted Logan to be a part of his life forever.

However each adored the other, they were both unfortunately oblivious. Logan brushed his feelings off as being a devoted friend, and Virgil just the same. They stayed like this until Logan was 25 and Virgil 26.

"Is it too early to be having my mid-life crisis yet?" Virgil groaned as he and Logan drove to a nearby Chick-Fil-A for lunch.

"Given the fact that you could die at any moment now, I would say no. In fact, you might even be late."

"Nice to know, Lo."

They pulled into the parking lot and continued their banter, stopping only to order, and picking up just as quickly as they ate their food.

Once back outside, Virgil slid back into the driver's seat.

"Buckle up, we're going somewhere."

"And where would that be?"

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a surprise then, would it?"

They drove deeper into the heart of the city, and Logan's eyes grew wide when they turned onto a familiar street.

"You didn't! Why are we here?"

"Because you love it, dork. I figured you would want a day off."

"Virgil! I... you're so great! I can't even! I love-" He paused for what Virgil assumed to be a breath. "-it. I love it."

Virgil had driven them to the Franklin Park Conservatory and Botanical Gardens, which was half park, half butterfly garden, and Logan's absolute favorite place, but a ways from his apartment, so he didn't visit often-he once said that going too often would ruin the magic anyways.

Virgil parked the car, and Logan lead the way all the way to the front desk, where he went ahead and paid for both their admissions, brushing off Virgil's protests. He then lead his best friend up two flights of steps, and it was only when they reached the open room that he slowed.

"Butterflies first?" Virgil asked, trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah." Logan lead the way to the double doored hallway leading to the series of butterfly enclosures.

The air was humid, a perfect 85 degrees for the winged inhabitants. They wound their way through stone paths surrounded by flowers, ferns, rocks, and trees of every kind. There was even a small waterfall on the opposite side.

They stopped at the central point of the large room, and took seats on a flat rock backed by a bush. They sat there for a long time, talking in low voices about all the different species and their beauty. At one point, a blue morpho flew right in front of them, and Logan thought his world couldn't get any more perfect. Well, maybe in one way.

"Virgil?"

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind. It sounded better in my head."

But at long last, they left, the temperature becoming a little too much. They wound their way through a few more exhibits before ending up at the second-best place in the entire building. The enormous balcony, complete with a compass carved into the stone, hung out over the gardens, giving arguably the best view of the grounds.

"I've always wanted to get married here," Logan said, leaning on the railing.

The statement threw Virgil off the tiniest bit. "Really?"

"Yeah. Virgil?" Logan turned to look at him, eyes shining.

"Yeah?"

"You know how we work so well together?"

"We do."

"I've been thinking." He paused, looking down. "It's been ten years since we met, and each one has been beyond awesome. I thought it was the perfect friendship. And then I realized something."

Virgil's heart skipped a beat as their eyes met. What was he saying?

"Virgil, I think I love you. Would you ever want to date me?"

The two had seen the best of each other. They had also seen the worst. They knew the other as well as themselves, and after all, wasn't your partner supposed to be your best friend?

"Logan? I think I love you too. I so want to date you." Virgil intertwined their hands without ever looking away.

Maybe this specifically was new, but they'd been side by side in everything new for so long that it seemed inconceivable that the future would be any different. It was going to be beautiful.


End file.
